PTL 1 discloses a board conveyance device that is provided with one slider and two arms that are fixed to the slider, and conveys one circuit board along rails using the two arms.
PTL 2 discloses a board conveyance device that is provided with multiple pushers and a moving device that moves the multiple pushers. In the board conveyance device, multiple circuit boards that are respectively positioned at a standby position, a fluxer position, a preheating position, and a solder attachment position are moved simultaneously to the next process working position by the multiple pushers.